This invention relates to a clamping device of the type adapted to tighten a strap about one or more articles. Conventional clamping devices of this type normally comprise a lever pivoted in a fixed manner on opposite ends of a band or strap for tightening the strap about an article upon pivoting of the lever adapted for clamping about an article having one specific diameter and cannot be adjusted for articles having other diameters. Furthermore, the fixed pivot points, pivotally mounting the lever on the strap, dictate close engineering and manufacturing tolerances.